Amor Idiota
by Yuki y Tsuki Okuma
Summary: Wes!/ ¿Tsubaki lela?/¿ Patty madurando?/ Black Star le quito la inocencia a Chrona!/ Muchos enredos, un poco de drama, y una pizca de pimienta para sus mentes de alcantarilla. SxM, KxC, TxBS.
1. Chapter 1

**__Disclaimer: **Soul Eater y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, solo la trama de esta historia son únicamente nuestros.

* * *

**_Enojo, Celos y Malentendidos. (1)_**

**Maka pov.**

(_Maka se encontraba recostada en su cama totalmente dormida, ya que, el día anterior tuvieron una misión muy dura ella y Soul )_

Abro los ojos lentamente, mucha luz los vuelvo a cerrar. Ayer fue un día difícil estoy más que agotada, si no fuera porque hoy me toca hacer el desayuno me quedaría durmiendo hasta tarde. Se siente tan cálido, mucho más de lo normal considerando que estamos en invierno, estoy demasiado cómoda para levantarme. Escucho la puerta del baño debe ser Soul que entro a asearse, mejor me levanto a cocinar.

-¿Are...?- siento un peso en mi cintura que no me deja moverme, intento de nuevo y tampoco, definitivamente no me puedo mover. Me doy vuelta para el otro lado y... -¡Kyaaaaaaa!- ¿Qué mierda? ! Tengo en frente mío a un Soul muy extraño recostado en MI cama, nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca para mi gusto, incluso puedo sentir su suave respiración en mi frente.

Empiezo a tiritar y doy cuenta de mi situación, estoy en mi cama acostada con un extraño Soul rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos en una especie de abrazo. De repente sonríe de lado y empieza a abrir un ojo. Yo solo pude aguantar la respiración para evitar sonrojarme... porque entiéndanme también soy mujer ¿Cierto? Y no cualquier mujer, una adolescente con hormonas.

-Buenos días... Maka-chan- ¿Es mi idea o lo dijo sensualmente?

-¡Maka-shop!- Por muy sexy que sea, le ensarte el primer libro que encontré, ya que, tengo que hacer me respetar ¿O me equivoco? La cosa fue que termino peor, el individuo desconocido se sobresalto y se paro bruscamente haciéndome perder el equilibrio, y por un intento de no caer me aferre del cuello desabrochado de su camisa. Resultado, una Maka tirada en el piso acorralada por ese albino que intentaba no aplastarme con su peso.

ooooo

**Soul pov.**

Siento correr el agua por todo mi cuerpo, por mi pelo, por mi cuello, por mis bo... Bueno por todo el cuerpo. Se siente estupendo después del pesado día de ayer, necesitaba una ducha.

Salgo de la bañera en plan de vestirme, me pongo mis bóxers, el pantalón, me toco la cicatriz que me recuerda el miedo de perder a mi técnico, la agonía de llegar a verla morir ante mis ojos. Pensándolo bien podría pedirle a BS que me entrene o a Patty ya que también es un arma. Suspiro y me pongo la camiseta cuando...

-¡Kyaaaa!- ¿Esa fue Maka?

Sin pensarlo salgo del baño y me dirijo a la pieza de mi compañera, abro la puerta y... nada, mi mente no es capaz de pensar en nada. Soy incapaz de asimilar lo que ocurre en esa habitación. Maka, MI técnico esta acostada debajo de mi, mi, mi, m... ¡¿Mi hermano?! Y entonces por fin algo hace Clic dentro de mi retrasada cabeza.

-¡¿Qué Mierda?!- Si, esa hermosa y elaborada frase fue mi fantástico Clic, ¿Así o mas sarcástico?

-S..Soul esto n...- Intento decir Maka, pero Wes le tapo la boca ¡Y aun siguen en esa posición! Tenga algo de decencia por favor...

-¡Ohayo nii-san!- me saludo con un aire toxico- ¿Dormiste bien? Porque yo lo hice perfectamente- Excelente ese comentario hiso que se me acabara la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

-Bastardo, quien te cree...-

-Ah, por cierto antes de que armes un escándalo como siempre- Paro un segundo analizando la situación, mira a Maka y le sonríe de lado. A no ese bastardo le esta sonriendo a MI técnico, con MI sonrisa característica, nadie le sonríe a Maka de esa manera excepto YO- Me quedare un tiempo en este lugar ¿No hay problema cierto?

Ohhh claro que había problema de hecho muchos problemas con que se quedara en el departamento, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera gruñir Maka va y niega con la cabeza ¿eso era que se quedaba?... Genial eso si que no es cool.

Ooooo

**Maka Pov.**

Raro, esa fue la mañana más rara de mi vida, aunque nada desagradable debo decir. Si bien fue un poco incomoda la situación, ver a Soul así de descolocado era gracioso. Siempre él y Blair me hacían lo mismo asique no tiene nada de malo que le den una cucharada de su propia medicina... No es que sean celos ni nada por el estilo, ni que yo lo haya hecho a propósito, por el contrario, el karma hiso lo que tenía que hacer. Algún día se tenían que intercambiar los papeles ¿No?

Bueno después de ese incidente no paso mucho, Soul se dedico toda la mañana a fulminar con la mirada a Wes, y este le ignoro olímpicamente, yo en cambio hice el desayuno pero lastimosamente Wes no pudo comer con nosotros, dijo que tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Me hubiera gustado platicar mas con él, se nota que es bien culto y muy agradable, además muy guapo. Al final me tuve que quedar con Soul quien no me dirigió palabra algúna, ni siquiera camino a Shibusen. Ya estamos caminando por los pasillos que dan con la sala de clases y, nada, sigue callado como una roca, con ese seño fruncido que normalmente me hacía gracia pero ahora me estaba comiendo de los nervios.

-Soul...- Intente llamar su atención.

-Que quieres Albarn- ¿Albarn? El nunca me llamaba así, de hecho odio que me trate de esa manera tan fría.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?!- Le grite enfadada.

-Tsk...- Fue lo único que emitió para luego adelantarse y dejarme sola en el pasillo. Estaba enfadado, eso es seguro pero ¿Por qué? Y más bien ¿Por qué con migo? Pensar en eso de alguna manera me frustra bastante, si bien siempre peleamos casi siempre son pequeñeces de las que nos terminamos riendo luego, nunca me había ignorado, y que lo hiciera ahora dolía, para empezar ni siquiera sé porque se enfada tanto. Luego siento recorrer algo húmedo por mi mejilla ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Por Soul? Imposible, debe ser que estoy cerca de mi periodo y por eso ando tan sensible, sí, eso debe ser.

Pero eso no quita el hecho de que Soul me este tratando así... No importa ese juego se puede jugar de a dos. Así que secándome la lágrima con mi manga retome rumbo al salón.

**Soul pov.**

Tal vez no debí haber dejado sola a Maka, ni tampoco haber sido tan cortante con ella, pero es que la presencia de mi hermano me altera y mucho. No recuerdo que me allá llevado tan mal con él, la verdad ni sé porque me enfade tanto, a lo mejor necesito un concejo de Liz. Mis divagaciones fueron interrumpidas al encontrarme frente a la puerta... espero que no allá llegado Stein.

-Pff...- Se me escapa un suspiro, si bien el "querido" profesor ya estaba en la clase se encontraba disecando a una extraña ave y no noto mi presencia... bueno tal vez si la noto pero le dio bola. Al parecer, para mi suerte, acabar con la vida de un animal en extinción es más gratificante que echarme la bronca.

Me senté en el primer puesto que vi quedando junto a Liz y Kid, la primera limándose las uñas y en cuanto a Kid, nada que decir, estaba en el piso escupiendo sangre seguramente en uno de sus ataques asimétricos.

-Oye Liz... ¿estará bien?- Le pregunte señalando a nuestro obsesivo amigo- Digo... creo que se ve peor que de costumbre- Agregue mientras me recostaba en la mesa dispuesto a tomar una siesta.

-Ignóralo Soul, para los celos no hay cura- me respondió, yo la mire con cara de no entender pero no me pesco, solo saco una revista y comenzó a ojearla despreocupadamente.

Por mientras me dedique a observar, mi técnico ya había ingresado y se situó unos puestos más arriba junto a Patty y Tsubaki, las cuales se veían tan sexys como siempre- Soy hombre y tengo hormonas, no me juzguen- , BS estaba sentado al otro lado del salón junto a Chrona... bueno eso si es raro pero lo dejare pasar, es más interesante mirar a Maka. Me pregunto si me habrá perdonado, o si estará muy enojada.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto de repente Liz, seguramente debo tener grabado en el rostro una expresión lamentable y se preocupo un poco por mí, no, es más probable que se allá aburrido de su revista farandulera y quiera sacarme un chisme jugoso.

Yo en respuesta solo gruñí haciendo que se encogiera de hombros y retomara su lectura. Las siguientes 5 horas me dedique a contar los minutos en el reloj, faltaba tan solo...

-¡No! Diosa mia, juro ante estos mortales que te devolveré al buen camino... Kyajajaja- Grito BS sobre la mesa, y con eso y un bisturí volador acabo el jodido día de clases.

* * *

**_Enojo, Celos y Malentendidos. (2)_**

**Kid pov.**

Nada más simétrico que los viernes, sobre todo si después de clases quedaste con tus amigos para jugar básquet. Me encontraba sentado junto a Liz hablándole sobre lo importante que es tener unas cejas simétricamente depiladas y que yo me debería encargar de eso de ahora en adelante, pero me ignoraba olímpicamente de la misma manera que todos ignoramos a BS que está en el asiento de Stein dando uno de esos discursos de "dioses". El sonido de la puerta llamo mi atención, y para mi suerte esa era Chona, seguro que esa perfecta criatura me dejara depilarse las cejas. Es tan hermosa, hay indefensa, sin saber si saludar a todos juntos o limitarse a hacerlo con Maka o con MIGO.

-Etto...-Me puse a su vista para que le sea más fácil saludarme y sonreí para no espantarla- B... buenos días...BS-kun- ¿Había oído bien? ¿Saludo a ese mono bastardo en vez de a mi? Seguramente oí mal, o debe haber una explicación. Agudicé mis oídos para alcanzar a oír la conversación de esos dos.

-Hola, Chrona- Saludo BS- ¿no estás muy adolorida? Perdona por ser muy rudo anoche, pero es que no me puedo controlar tu sabes- Dijo con total naturalidad, yo por mi parte me quede congelado.

-N...no se preocupe estuvo fantástico- Tartamudeo Chrona con las mejillas encendidas.

-A que si, después de todo soy el que superara a los dioses... Kyajajajaja...- No pude soportarlo más, me desmaye con la risa mierdosa de BS de fondo.

**BS pov.**

Luego de charlar un poco con Chrona entro Stein, y como mi diosa estaba junto a Patty y mi socio no se veía por ninguna parte me senté con la peli-rosa que ocupa mis noches.

Estaba aburrido, y para matar el tiempo me quede admirando los suculentos pechos de mi arma. Ignoro –como muchas cosas- el tiempo que dedique a fantasear con ella pero las risas y sonrojos que se dedicaban con Patty me distrajo ¿De qué hablaban tanto? ¿Por qué se sonrojaban? Acaso... podría ser...

- ¡No! Diosa mía, juro ante estos mortales que te devolveré al buen camino... Kyajajaja- Grite eufóricamente seguido de un bisturí clavado en mi frente de parte de Stein.

* * *

Yuki: para aclarar los capítulos estarán divididos en 2 partes, una con la trama principal de Soul y Maka, y la otra con las tonterías del resto del grupo. Trataremos de subir lo mas seguido posible y...

Tsuki: vamos Yuki no seas tan fome, deja esas formalidades para hablar con nuestro viejo.

Yuki: cuantas veces te he dicho que no me interrumpas nee-chan ¬¬

Tsuki: jejejeje perdón o3o

Yuki: dejando todo eso de lado, espero que les allá gustado nuestro primer fic. y mil disculpas por las posibles faltas ortográficas ese es nuestro talón de Aquiles xD

Tsuki: Sip, así que queridos lectores si les gusto dejen muchos Reviews y si no entonces jodanse ... naaa broma los amamos 3

Yuki: como recién estamos escribiendo no creo que tenga lemmon así que lloren mentes pervertida :P

Tsuki: aham, mejor recemos a Shinigami-sama para que Yuki aprenda a escribir lemmon, pero no se preocupen pervertidas/os amantes del yaoi yo estaré a cargo de eso y ya estoy practicando XDDDDDD

Yuki: adiós lectores nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, solo la trama de esta historia son únicamente nuestros.

* * *

**_Alianza, Planes y Sonrisas (1)_**

**Maka pov.**

Aquí estaba, yo sentada en el auto de Wes haciendo de guía turística. Se supone que debería de estar jugando básquet con mis amigos pero Wes me paso a buscar a la salida del Shibusen para que le enseñara la ciudad, ya que como recién está llegando imagino que no quiere perderse, aunque Death City no es muy grande puede llegar a ser un verdadero laberinto ¿Pero, por que no se lo ha pedido a Soul? El es su hermano después de todo, ¿Y si se llevan mal? Me pone triste de solo pensar en su mala relación, y me preocupa que Soul este incomodo con su visita... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Yo estoy enfadada con él, no tengo por qué angustiarme. Debe ser que yo siempre quise un hermanito/a, y por eso me afecta su situación... Pero no me quejo Chrona es como una hermana para mi, y también esta BS... ¡Pero es diferente! Ese mono de dos patas siempre está haciendo alguna estupidez, pensándolo bien me debe unos cuantos Maka-shop.

-Y dime Wes ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunte para no hacer un silencio incomodo.

-Eso mi querida Maka es un secreto- respondió guiñándome un ojo- Y... ¿No hay un Mall o algo parecido?

- Em... No, Death City es algo pequeño. Así que ya recorrimos todos los puntos de interés.

Mi celular empezó a sonar, era un mensaje. Parece que Harvard está haciendo una fiesta, no conozco muy bien a Wes, pero no creo que sea tan quisquilloso como Soul describe a sus padres. Así que ¿Por qué no llevarlo a socializar? Además ¿A quién no le gusta salir los viernes por la noche?

-Un amigo está dando una fiesta, ¿Quieres ir?- Wes me quedo viendo de una manera que no pude descifrar, tal vez fui muy poco formal, ya que es alguien mayor y que acabo de conocer, pero es que se parece tanto a Soul que me produce cierta confianza.

-Ok... Por mi está bien- dijo sin entusiasmo, pero luego se le ilumino y me miro con una sonrisa socarrona- Pero con dos condiciones.

**Soul pov.**

Se supone que después de clases iríamos todos juntos al parque, pero terminamos siendo solo Liz y yo, ya que no sé donde mierda se metió Kid. Después de que me aburrí de encestar el balón, me decidí a pedirle un consejo a Liz, abandonando mi dignidad y mi faceta de cool –que humillante-.

-Necesito ayuda- dije para comenzar, Liz sonrió y se hecho en el pasto donde inicialmente estaba, y me hiso señas para que me sentara a su lado.

-Déjame adivinar... Maka- mientras se apoyaba en sus codos y serraba los ojos.

-Em... No, Wes- la corregí, lo que hiso que gruñera y abriera un ojo mirándome como si estuviera equivocado.

-Aham... continua- yo como que medite un poco antes de continuar, contar mis "sentimientos" no es nada cool.

-La cosa es que no me llevo muy bien con él, y tenerlo tan cerca de mi invadiendo mi espacio personal me molesta bastante- solté de una.

-Lo haces sonar como si igualmente no quisieras que se fuera Soul, ya que lo podrías haber echado en cualquier momento- me dijo Liz, yo no dije nada- Entonces ¿Por qué no hacen las paces?

-No lo sé Liz, es más complicado que eso... solo sé que estoy muy enojado con él desde que llego, no me gusta que me quiten MI espacio- dije frunciendo mas el seño. Liz me observo de reojo y suspiro.

-No es tu espacio Soul solo es...-no termino su frase- Ah por dios, ustedes mocosos sí que saben cómo complicarse la vida... Ok te ayudare a encontrar una solución, pero a cambio me tendrás que llevar a comprar cuando yo quiera el resto del mes- concluyo guiñándome el ojo, yo no puede evitar sonreír de lado, la mayoría de las personas creen que Liz es una mina superficial, egoísta y controladora, pero yo sé que es todo lo contrario, después de todo estamos a 31 de agosto.

Ahora nos encontrábamos esperando BS a fuera de la casa de Harvard para poder entrar.

* * *

**_Alianza, Planes y sonrisas (2)_**

**Liz pov.**

-Ahhh (bostezo)... Qué bueno que termino la clase, estoy agotada- Dije mientras me estiraba en mi puesto.

-Jhe jhe jhe, pero no hiciste nada en toda la clase hermana- Me reclamo Patty riendo a carcajadas acercándose seguida de Maka y Tsubaki.

De pronto Maka giro bruscamente su cabeza hacia otro lado y Soul resoplo por lo bajo, hay algo estaba mal... bueno más tarde me ocupare de eso.

-¡Hola mis mortales!- Saludo BS que venía acompañado por Chrona- ¿Están listos para perder contra su Dios en una partida de básquet?

-Gommen BS, gomen chicos- Tsubaki se disculpo agachando su cabeza- Patty-chan y yo no podremos ir- se explico en tono triste.

-Que mal chicas, hace tiempo que no nos juntamos, por la alta demanda de kishins que han aparecido últimamente- Dijo Kid incorporándose, ya que estuvo inconsciente toda la maldita clase.

-En fin... ¡Diviértanse cabronasos! Patty fuera- Se despidió Patty seguida de Tsubaki.

-Bien entonces somos solo nosotros sei...- Soul fue interrumpido por BS.

-Lo siento hermano, ti dios tiene cosas que hacer, vamos Chrona- Dicho esto tomo el brazo de Chrona y se fue tirando de ella por la puerta. Y entonces Kid cayó al piso desmallado susurrando cosas incomprensibles, tal vez le tenga que enseñar a cómo controlar sus celos.

-Entonces mejor nos apuramos antes de que nos ocupen la cancha- Dijo Soul parándose y caminando hacia la salida, el resto de nosotros lo seguimos.

**Kid pov.**

Estaba en shock... solo sentía como era arrastrado seguramente por Liz hacia al parque... Al parque donde no estaría Chrona... Chrona mi ángel simétrico... mi ángel que estaba con el estúpido de BS... Y el mierdoso de BS se había llevado a MI CHRONA.

-¡No!- Lance un grito al aire por mi frustración.

-¡Maka-shop!- Todo se volvió negro al sentir un golpe en la cabeza, tal vez había cabreado a Maka con mi grito.

Cuando desperté ya estábamos llegando al parque, me incorpore mirando a mi alrededor.

-¿Y maka?- Pregunte notando la ausencia de mi amiga.

-Tsk...-Chasqueo la lengua Soul, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-Are, are. Soul- le dijo Liz con una sonrisa picara.

Yo al no entender de qué mierda hablaban, me dedique a ingeniar planes mediocre, para nada simétricos para recuperar a Chrona –Entiéndanme estoy hecho un lio y no puedo pensar con claridad-.

Una vez en el parque Soul empezó a jugar con el balón, Liz se sentó en el prado a broncearse o a lucir sus estilizadas piernas... a parte de Shinigami también soy hombre ¿ok? Yo por mi parte me senté en una banca y seguí con mi inicial tarea.

**Liz pov.**

Cuando llegamos al parque me recosté en el césped para asolearme un poco. Me quede ahí tirada pensando en el lio que estaban armando mis amigos, me pregunto si tendré que intervenir o espero a ver que resulta. A ver, primero esta Kid mi tarjeta de crédito viviente, si no hago nada tal vez se deprima tanto que dejara su cuenta bancaria a mi merced, no es que sea mala es que Kid se está pasando puros rollos y ayudarlo sería una molestia en el culo. BS, el idiota que se cree mono, no podría ayudarle ni que quisiera, como dije antes es un idiota y los idiotas hacen idioteces. Y por ultimo esta Soul, mi compañero de parrandas y resacas, creo que su situación es un poco más complicada y puede que esté ligada con Maka, así que no se por cuál de los dos comenzar.

Me incorporo apoyándome en mis codos observando a mí alrededor, no veo por ningún lado a Kid ¿Dónde se habrá metido? De pronto veo a Soul acercarse a mí y no pude evitar que se me escapara una risita. Soul, el Soul "cool" que todos conocemos estaba sonrojado, con la vista hacia abajo, las manos en los bolsillos y resoplando por lo bajo mientras pateaba las piedritas del suelo. Pobre crio, parece que le afecto ver a Maka irse en el auto de su hermano a quien sabe dónde, hablando de Wes está bien bueno, es como ver a un Soul que cumple con todas mis expectativas.

-Etto... Liz- Llamo mi atención, yo me pare a su lado y le revolví su cabello.

-Vamos Soul ve al grano... ¿Qué puede hacer tu maestra por ti?- Le die para que se soltara un poco. Por mucho que me gustara verlo así, el pobre estaba abandonando toda su dignidad. Soul suspiro y medito un rato.

-Necesito tu ayuda-¡Bingo! Mi primer cliente.

Soul me explico de que se trataba y quedamos en que lo ayudaría y aconcejaria.

-Así que eso es todo, gracias por escucharme Liz- Me dijo medio sonrojado. Yo me quede mirándolo y luego le golpee bien fuerte en la espalda.

-Vamos Soul, ese no eres tu... Llama a BS y vamos a la fiesta que está organizando Harvard.

-No se Liz, no estoy de humor.

-Vamos, te vas a divertir, ¿Qué mejor que alcohol para subir el ánimo?- Le pase mi celular- Ten, llama a ese mono amigo tuyo, que mamá Liz quiere emborracharme como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Jajaja- se rio un poco Soul- Recuerda que también es un muy buen amigo tuyo.

-Por desgracia- Le dije en son de broma, Haciendo que Soul sonriera de lado.

-Pensándolo bien, no me vendrían mal unos tragos.

* * *

Tsuki: yo igual quiero emborracharme como si no hubiera un mañana :3

Yûki: ¡eso NO! No sabes lo difícil que es calmarte cuando estas borracha es como si tu energía no tuviera fin

Tsuki: (le saca la lengua infantilmente) amenos yo no comienzo a amenazar de muerte a todo que se cruce por mi camino sin importar si son personas… como aquella vez que comenzaste a gritarle a un poste de luz solo porque se cruzó en tu camino hehehehehehehe

Yûki: eso no sobrepasa a la vez cuando estabas bebiendo en casa y comenzaste a gritar ¡PATATAAA! Tan fuerte que los vecinos de 3 pisos más arriba comenzaron a reclamar.

Tsuki: hehehehehehehehe etto… mejor lo dejamos en empate quieres :3

Yûki: como quieras… ok este fue el segunda capitulo de amor idiota

Tsuki: esperamos que les haya gustado no se imaginan lo bizarro que será el sig. cap.

Yûki: Si es que terminas la parte bizarra a tiempo ¬¬

Tsuki: Ok, ok no hay por que encabronarse tanto o3o

Yûki: Vale, gracias por los reviews, en verdad nos ayudan mucho sobe todo si este es nuestro primer fic.

Tsuki: Si, así que dejen el suyo si pasan por aquí o si no el dios Kira los castigara xD

Yûki: (susurrando) a mi me gustaría que el dios Black Star me castigara ._.

Tsuki: ¿Dijiste algo?

Yûki: Nada... bueno hasta la próxima y gracias por todo. xDDD


End file.
